Angel's Affection
by akuma-chan0326
Summary: She came to them from the sky. She took them all by storm with her smiles and wild attitude. She took his heart, showing him he could love as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Angel's Affection**_

_Summery: She came to them from the sky. She took them all by storm with her smiles and wild attitude. She took his heart as well, showing him he could love as well._

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating my other stories but sudden brainstorms are rare for me. My other new story Hope of the Damned is my other brainstorm, please read it as well. Once its up.**_

Maya was the average 22-year-old woman in the US. Well, as normal as a woman that had her crazy imagination, casual yet stylish fashion sense, small circle to best friends and large circle of friends in her town, and love for all things anime. She was running around with her 21-year-old friend, Amy, a woman that still had her teenage style of 'skater'. That of which consisted of tight pants that she would get into fights with her guy friends about whose were tighter, shoulder length fine blond hair with her bangs cut to angel with her face and rest softly in front of her left eye, and black converse shoes.

These two young women were currently laughing softly laughing as the cop they took the donuts they were holding scratched his head softly, turning again away from his plate. Maya put her finger to her lips as she tossed the donuts expertly to land exactly on the plate as they were, almost silently. The tiny 'thump' drew the cop's attention. "Wh-what the hell!!" With that, the two troublemakers stumbled out of the shop to hide around the corner and laugh their butts off.

"That was awesome!" the blond stuttered as she wiped away a tear. She looked to her still laughing friend; taking a moment to take in how her friend had changed from the short girl that had a just as short temper in years they had known each other. No longer was Maya 5'2", but now 5'7". Her dark brown hair cut short and streaked with neon blue, green, and pink. Her soft almond shaped eyes angled sharper, with black eyeliner on both eyelids, slightly smeared in with her dark gray eye shadow, giving her a smoky look and bringing out her ever-changing eyes. Those were her most interesting feature. At times, they would be dark blue swirled with purple, at others it would be lime green with specks of yellow. You could never predict the next combination.

Her style had not changed much as well, granted she had filled out with curves many a woman would kill for, but she knew her friend still felt uncomfortable with the attention she drew with her bust and butt. None-the-less, Maya still wore tight jeans that flared out at the bottom, her black belt with faded pink stitching, a t-shirt that molded to her body and a thin gray jacket over that.

Maya straightened, wiping her tears of laughter from her eyes, "ok, Aim, let's go back to the shop." They walked to Maya and another girl's shared store, Maya's part was hair and nails while the other girl's was flowers. The two raced into the shop, trying to beat the other to the best chair in the whole place, only to see the co-owner of the store already sitting in it. "Aw, come on Sammi!" the two whined at once.

The black haired woman merely deepened her frown. "You know, one of the town cops called me today, saying he saw you two at Leo's coffee shop, giggling and messing around. Any reason as to why he needed to call me?" The two shared a look, "well you see…" Amy began. "…we were just foolin'" Maya finished lamely.

The seated raven rubbed her eyes, "ok, next time you use your mad skillz, don't get caught. We don't need another encounter with the police." She directed her glare to the back of the store where two other 22-year-old women were piercing each other's ears, eyebrows, noses, and belly buttons. The brunette with blond streaks merely stuck out her tongue, freshly pierced, before removing the piercing and all the other safety pins from herself. The pale red head next to her doing the same.

The two walked up to the small group and leaned on opposite sides of the chair Sammi occupied. The red head gazed boredly at the other three. "aiight, what up? There be no needen to be bringin tat all up again. Teh coppers dropped all teh charges."

Sammi simply monotone, "May and Aim thought it funny to mess with a cop."

At that, the brunette walked over to Maya and slung her arms around the smaller girl's waist, "girlie, no more of that, you know Sam-bam has hard enough time bailin me and Sophie outta jail for indecent exposure, we don't need to bail you and lil hun of there for annoying a suit."

Maya nodded along with Amy, "you guys right, Aim and I gotta work on sneaking around more. And this time no knives, Stella." The brunette nodded lightly, releasing her friend. "Deal."

* * *

later that night

Maya ran to the living room of the house she shared with Stella, Sammi, and another girl named Sapphire. "Hey Saph? We having girl night tonight?" She asked the once red head now raven with red streaks sitting on the couch. "Naw. That's next week." The girl responded, not even looking up from her book and popcorn. "mmkay, if someone looks for me, tell 'em I'm watching Naruto on my comp, kay?" The girl nodded, still not looking up until her friend had dashed up to her room. "No matter how many years pass, she's still the little hyperactive weirdo from 7th grade."

* * *

in Maya's room

Maya booted up her computer, it still amazed her how everything worked out for her and her friends, some were married, some had kids, some had both, everything was perfect.

She was sharing a house with her best friends and it was all their own, she got to have her own shop with Sammi, and was able to do the things she loved.

However, not everything was exactly as she wanted it. Her father had disowned her when she got her cosmetology license. Only her sister and aunt would even talk to her out of every one in her family. Her mother died her junior year of high school, causing the sunny girl to attempt suicide and force her father to realize the things she insisted were true were not simply drama. She was now on medication but did not tell any of her friends she was.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her computer was completely up. She clicked on the internet icon and went to youtube, logging into her account and clicking on the link to her favorites. She scrolled down to continue watching the episode she had seen 12 times of Naruto's genin team being given the bell test. Clicking on it she waited for it to load when her computer began to whirr and smoke, beeping noises filled the room as Maya tried to use her computer skills to stop whatever was wrong. "damn! Nothings working! Ahh! No! No! you stupid junk! Don't do that!" The monitor finally cracked and exploded, along with the computer, right in front of Maya, forcing her into the wall five feet away. She slumped down onto her bed, loosing consciousness as she followed the little white light in her mind to another place.

Sammi and Stella ran into the house from the garage, meeting up with an equally frantic Sapphire on the stairs. "It has to be Maya! She's the only other one here!" the black haired bookworm yelled. "She wouldn't purposely do that! Something must have gone wrong. What was she doing?" Stella snapped back, why did Maya have to choose the one bedroom that was farthest from the living room and the front door?

"She was on the computer!" Saph snapped back. The third woman smacked both of them upside the head, "knock it off, focus on helping Maya. The computer must have malfunctioned and blew up, most likely right in Maya's face, Stell, call an ambulance, I have a feeling we will need it. Saph and I will get Maya."

The brunette veered to the left, busting down a door and grabbing the phone, dialing 911. "Hello, this is Stella Miranto from 82 Mission Way. We need an ambulance for a possible victim of a small explosion. Thank you." She hung up and ran back to the front door to meet the paramedics.

Meanwhile, the two ravens had broken down Maya's door and found her slumped in a heap on her bed, riddled with glass and covered with blood. "MAYA!" the two screamed, only Sammi taking account of the broken computer and monitor. "Saph, grab her arms, try not to hurt anything. I'll get her torso." The two carried their friend as best as they could down stairs to the waiting paramedics and ambulance. Stell glared hard at the men, "if she dies, it's on you head." She was dragged away by Sapphire, letting Sammi ride in the ambulance while the other two drove to the hospital, right on the emergency vehicle's tail. "Oh god, let her be ok, don't let our girl die, you know we need her. So much." Sapphire prayed; her green-brown eyes wrinkled with worry. Stella remained silent, her only sign of worry deep within her eyes, hidden by anger.

* * *

In the hospital, doctors and nurses rushed around trying to stabilize their biggest injury victim of the month. Maya was hooked up to tubes, wires, and machines, struggling to live. The glass had dug into the flesh on her head, arms, and legs. Rendering them immobile and her into a coma. The trauma had been too great with the explosion along with the glass. They might never know when she would wake. That is what the doctors had told the three women when they had said Maya's family disowned her and they were her roommates. 

Sammi sat, blankly staring at the wall as silent tears streamed down her face. Her fiancé, a kind man she had met in collage sat beside her and held her as she cried. Stella and Sapphire looked on before turning back to their phonebooks and cell phones to notify anyone and everyone about their injured friend.

Stella took a deep breath and dialed Maya's father's cell phone. "Hello?" a deep voice asked when someone had picked up. "Yes, is this Mr. Palter?" she asked shakily, remembering how intimidating the man had been when they were young. "Yes it is, who is this?" the voice replied, now identified as Maya's father. "I'm calling about you daughter. She's been in an explosion and is in the hospital." She stated. "What? Emaline? Is she ok?" he asked, worried. "No, Mr. Palter, not Emaline. You other daughter, Maya." The line went dead. "Mr. Palter? Mr. Palter are you there? Damn."

She hit the end button and sighed, her hands resting in her lap. She lifted her head back up and searched through her cell contacts, hitting the speed dial for Emaline's cell phone. "Hello? Yes, Emaline. This is Stella, Maya's roommate. I have some bad news for you." The older woman asked a hurried "what?!" "Your sister, she's been in an explosion, the doctors say she's in a coma. I know your 7 months pregnant, but if you would please hurry to the hospital, everyone here will be relieved someone from Maya's family cares." Emaline replied softly, "of course, dad will drive me, even if I have to place a gun to his head. Hold on."

Stella drew in a shaky breath as she heard her best friend's sister call out for her father before putting the phone back to her mouth. "He's gone…" Stella sat shocked for a moment, "I'm coming to get you, don't leave the house." She jumped up, disregarding the fallen phone book and her shocked friend in the seat beside her. "Saph, I'm taking your car."

* * *

Stella sped back to the hospital with Maya's pregnant sister in the passenger seat. Pulling up to the parking lot, she noticed a car sitting haphazardly in a space. "I'm guessing that's your dad's." she stated to the woman nest to her, taking in her silent nod. "She'll wake up, won't she?" came the quiet voice. "She always has." was Stella's reply. They were silent for the rest of the time until they happened upon Daniel Palter, Maya and Emaline's dad in the waiting room. Stella marched up to the man and swiftly slapped his across the face, ignoring the startled gasps of present people. "That is for disowning her for doing what she loves and dishonoring her mother and you wife's death. All she wanted was for you to acknowledge her dream and her mother's support. Damn you to hell for not complying. Maybe it is your fault that she is here now; you after all, gave her that computer for her 16th birthday. Now it's blown up and she may never wake up." She said icily. 

The man stared, never had anyone said anything like that to him in such a tone, but he merely dipped his head down in shame, never saying a thing.

* * *

in another time, in another place, in another world

Maya was falling, she couldn't open her eyes, it hurt too much. Everything hurt too much. She knew she was falling but for how long? Ten minutes already past and she still fell. Maybe she was in oblivion, no, pain is nothing in oblivion. Where was she then? All she remembered was panicking in front of her computer, then a bang, a white light, then this. Falling. Ever falling.

A man with gray hair that spiked up and defied gravity looked up. Seeing a small shine in the sky, he wondered, "Can't be a star, its daytime. What is that?" Removing his headband from over his eye he took another look. "Shit! It's a girl. Falling from the sky. Wow, that's weird." He took to a tree, using his chakra to launch him to meet the falling girl. "As lovely as she may be, I don't think she's an angel." He muttered as he grabbed the girl and focused his chakra to coat his legs for the hard landing. "hmm, I'll be late. Oh well, at least i have a good excuse, on to the Hokage."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel's Affection- Chapter 2.

A/N: thanks for waiting people; this story is really working for me. And don't worry, if I get a couple reviews I might even give a preview for 'Hope of the Damned' in the next chapter.

Maya opened her eyes slowly to the slow beeping of a heart monitor and other machines. She blinked rapidly a few times, trying to see through her hazy vision. "How are you feeling, little one?" Maya sat up a little too quickly as she groaned and fell back again, still blinking to clear her eyesight. "Easy, child, easy." The wizened voice said. Firm yet gentle wrinkled hands rested on her shoulders. "I take it you've never been healed before?" She nodded, unable to answer properly with a dry throat.

The hands disappeared as Maya blinked a few times more until her vision finally cleared. "Do I have my contacts in?" she slurred, still a little sleepy. The wizened voice chuckled, "if you are speaking of the thin layer of plastic that was on your eyes, no, you don't. Our scientists are studying them to recreate them for shinobi whose eyes cannot be healed by our methods. You eyes however were only slightly damaged and were easily healed by our medics and fully restored, along with your body's sugar and blood levels. I'm sure you will be glad to hear that you will have no further problems with that?"

Maya's head snapped to the speaker at the word 'shinobi', only to be greeted with the sight of the Sandiame Hokage sitting contently at her bedside. She nodded numbly at the question directed to her before snapping out of her daze. "Ho shammit…"she trailed, "you can't be real. Either I'm dead or I'm dreamin'. Can't be here, here doesn't exist! Dreaming! Ha! Ha! Yeah that's it! I'm dreaming!" She dropped her near hysterical tone to murmur to herself while rocking back and forth.

The Sandiame sweatdropped and shook his head. "You are indeed here. My only question is, seeing as you have virtually no fighting abilities what so ever, and cannot be a threat or a spy, who are you?" he asked seriously, ignoring Maya's piercing glare. "Ya know, for a quip like that, a girl where I'm from would smack a man out of his seat, but none the less, I'm Maya. And you aren't supposed to exist." The elderly man spluttered at that comment, "Well. I can assure that I am most defiantly real, and you are here."

A knock sounded at the door and the two occupants turned towards the sound. "Come in.," they said in unison.

A spiky head of golden blond hair peeked in the doorway before the fox-child ran in the room, his three companions trailing in slowly behind him. The sunny haired boy made a beeline for the bed. "Hey! Are you the lady Kakashi-sensei saved from the sky?" he yelled enthusiastically.

Now Maya was very dazed, the child didn't know how adorable he looked in real life, she never could have imagined him to be so cute. Sure, pictures came close but they never really got it exactly how adorable he was right now, large blue eyes sparkling and excited, golden hair in almost every possible tint of the color, and his famous foxy grin plastered on his tanned face. '_KAWII!!!' _The twenty two year old woman decided to demonstrate her thoughts by glomping onto the poor boy, lifting him into the air and squealing loudly. "SOOOO CUTE!"

No one present could help but sweatdrop at the scene. Everyone except Naruto, for he was being suffocated against the woman's rather large chest, not a truly bad thing except he was loosing air fast.

Maya must have noticed the predicament because she plopped the boy in her lap and loosened her hold, settling for petting his hair and smiling widely. "By the way, yes I am. Now my guess is that the weirdo over there with the silver hair and poor pirate imitation is your 'Kakashi-sensei'?" she asked, playing dumb. She ignored the glare he sent her way.

"hmm, lets see. Statistics, yes, Kakashi Hatake. A rather favored character." The last part was directed to the Sandiame. At his confused stare, she clarified. "Jiji-san I will show you the reason why I kept saying that you didn't exist. One moment…" she trailed off, her eyes loosing focus and her hands falling to the sides, much to the worry of one Uzumaki Naruto who was quite content with her playing with his hair. The others in the room tensed as Maya opened her eyes again waiting for the reason or evidence.

"Hatake Kakashi…" Maya droned, her tone neutral as if possessed. "27 years old, Offical nickname is 'Sharingan Kakashi', only original jutsu is the Chidori or 'lightning blade', former sensei, Yondiame Hokage, former teammates, the late Uchiha Obito, and MIA Rin. His so called 'rival' is Maito Gai, a taijutsu specialist. Team is the first to pass the bell test, possibly by dumb luck." She received glares from Sakura and Sasuke here, Naruto still too worried and shocked to do so. "Students are Haruno Sakura, a Sasuke obsessed fangirl that hold virtually no skills other than chakra control. Uchiha Sasuke, the last 'survivor' of the Uchiha Massacre, an avenger bent on killing his brother Uchiha Itachi, the murderer of the clan and S-rank missing nin. Uses fire techniques and ninja weapons as well as quick battle situation wit. Lastly, Uzumaki Naruto, Kohona's #1 surprising knuckle-head ninja. He uses Kage Bunshin and unpredictability along with vast stamina and chakra. Hatake Kakashi, file closed."

Maya blinked, the first time since her opened the stored information in her subconscious. She looked around to the shocked faces that all had traces of other emotions in them, she sighed and simply went back to petting Naruto's hair, much to the boy's delight.

The elderly Hokage stood slowly, shaking out of his stupor. "Kakashi, find the best trainers we have, this woman could be our best bet for survival. She obviously knows of us, her chakra is rival to Naruto's a feat without proper training, she will be useful." He left the room with those words.

"Yes, sir." The jounin said lamely. "We will leave you to get changed, Maya-san." With that, he grabbed the two students by him and Maya lifted Naruto off her lap and shooed him away.

Maya detached herself from the machines, "really gotta put limiters on those files." She muttered and began to dress.

A/N: sorry its so sort, it's all I had on paper. Any ideas would be good. uses mind controlling powers REVIEW!


End file.
